


"Kepada Yang Terhormat..."

by adreamerstale



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, SO ITS VALID REASON, i mean the books are getting translated, im bedol desa-ing this fandomm yall, minor shipping cause i cant write romance, welcoming bahasa fanfic into grishaverse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreamerstale/pseuds/adreamerstale
Summary: Korespondensi Surat dari Raja Nikolai untuk Komandan Nazyalensky:Zoya,Ketika kubilang "buatlah utusan Kerch itu tak bisa bernafas", aku mengatakan makna kiasan, bukan makna sebenarnya. Tapi lucu juga, kalau aku tidak ingat bahwa negara kita berhutang ratusan juta kruge kepada negara mereka.***Moi Tsar, kau tahu bahwa utusan Kerch itu pantas menerima perlakukanku. Kalau Konsil Saudagar Kerch mempermasalahkannya, tolong ingatkan mereka soal sopan santun terhadap wanita, dan ingatkan pula bahwa wanita Ravka bisa melawan.Post-KoS, Spoilers and a little OOC.





	"Kepada Yang Terhormat..."

Korespondensi Surat dari Raja Nikolai untuk Komandan Nazyalensky: 

1 .  Setibanya di Kerch, mengurus hutang Ravka yang sebanyak Para Santa-nya. 

_Zoya,_

_Ketika kubilang "buatlah utusan Kerch itu tak bisa bernafas", aku mengatakan makna kiasan, bukan makna sebenarnya. Tapi lucu juga, kalau aku tidak ingat bahwa negara kita berhutang ratusan juta kruge kepada negara mereka._

_Baiklah, cukup soal membuat-tak-bisa-bernafas ini. Apa pesta yang diselenggarakan Genya berjalan dengan baik? Kau tahu kita kedatangan banyak tamu belakangan ini. Apakah Enke Jandersdat dan dia asik bergosip tanpamu? Tolong bilang kepada mereka untuk mengajakmu turut serta._

_Tolong balas suratku secepatnya, aku bisa mati kebosanan di sini._

***

Zoya meremas-remas perkamen itu sebelum melemparkannya ke dalam api. Ada gunanya juga ia menjalin kerjasama dengan Bos Dunia Bawah Tanah Ketterdam, Kaz Brekker. Berkat Bajingan Barrel itulah, surat ini bisa sampai dalam keadaan masih tersegel, diantar kepelabuhan Ravka dengan kapal "Siluman" yang dinahkodai Ghafa. 

Yah, secara teknis, Nina yang masuk ke dalam kelompok Brekker, bukan dia. Tapi kekuasaan dan aliansi memang kadang bertukar nama, dan pertemanan lama selalu bisa dimanfaatkan. 

Zoya paham betul arti surat ini. Satu-satunya kejadian nyata yang tertulis adalah paragraf pertama saja. Ia memang memutus saluran udara utusan itu, karena komentar cabul-nya terhadap dirinya. Zoya Nazyalensky tidak akan diam saja ketika dilecehkan. 

Sisanya, tentu saja: kode. Genya—bersama David—telah merancang strategi untuk menghalangi Vadik Demidov memasuki Ravka, dan Nina sedang melaporkan gerakan dari dalam rumah Jarl Brum, orang kepercayaan Demidov, untuk mematai-matai gerakannya. 

Zoya memutar-mutar penanya sebentar, lalu menulis jawaban suratnya. 

***

 2. Di Rapat dengan Para Saudagar Kerch. 

Juragan muda itu, Wylan Van Eck namanya, diam-diam menyelipkan selembar surat diantara jabatan tangannya. Demi Para Santa, pikir Nikolai, para pencuri ini punya loyalitas yang lebih baik dibanding para penasihatnya sendiri.

Nikolai tidak ingin bersyukur pernah kehilangan Nina—Zoya akan membunuhnya kalau sampai tahu—tapi ia sedikit lega Nina pernah bergaul dengan  para pencuri ini. Setidaknya, mereka memudahkan urusan korespondensinya. 

Ia beramah tamah dengan para saudagar itu sedikit, sebelum menaiki kereta kuda kembali ke _mansion_ Van Eck. Para saudagar itu tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Nikolai tinggal dengan Wylan dan Jesper, sesuatu yang dirancang oleh Kaz Brekker. 

Yang dipicu oleh seorang saudagar bernama Peka Rollins yang menawarkan tempatnya untuk bermalam. Nikolai dengan cerdik menolak, tahu benar memelihara aliansi dengan Kaz berarti menjauhi Rollins. 

Wylan tak banyak berkomentar tentang kedatangannya di _mansion_ , lebih banyak berusaha mengurusinya sebaik mungkin. Jesper Fahey, sebaliknya, terlihat sangat ingin tahu tentang apa yang dilakukan Nikolai—seorang Raja—di rumah saudagar Van Eck. Nikolai tak menyalahkannya, ia pun akan begitu jika seseorang, Raja sekalipun, tiba-tiba muncul di rumahnya.

Tapi ia tak bisa menahan rasa leganya saat ia mencapai _mansion_ dan tak menemui Fahey di sana. Ia membutuhkan privasi untuk membaca dan membalas surat Zoya. Perlahan, dibukanya segel surat itu, dan tercium olehnya wangi kertas, tinta, dan sedikit wangi bebungaan liar—wangi Zoya.

Ia membaca tiap kata dengan hati-hati sebelum membakarnya di perapian.

***

_Kepada Yang Terhormat,_

_Moi Tsar Nikolai Lantsov._

_Moi Tsar, kau tahu bahwa utusan Kerch itu pantas menerima perlakukanku. Kalau Konsil Saudagar Kerch mempermasalahkannya, tolong ingatkan mereka soal sopan santun terhadap wanita, dan ingatkan pula bahwa wanita Ravka bisa melawan._

_Pesta yang diselenggarakan Genya, seperti biasa, meriah. Terlalu meriah, kalau kubilang.  Enke Jandersdat belum datang, tapi ia menitipkan salamnya, dan mengirimkan parsel berupa sekeranjang daging kering dari Fjerda. Ia berkata ingin mengirimkan daging segar, tapi pengirimannya tertahan di pelabuhan. Apa kau bisa mengurusnya?_

_Tolong balas segera, kau tahu bertapa berharganya kiriman daging segar itu buat kami di Istana Kecil._

***

3\. Diskusi Nikolai dengan Kapten Kapal “Siluman”, Inej Ghafa.

Nikolai merindukan udara laut.

Ia teringat hari-harinya sebagai Strumhound, keindahan kapal, hari-hari yang lebih mudah dilalui di lautan, dan anak buahnya. Teringat tentang pelayaran terakhirnya bersama Alina Starkov, yang kini telah mengasingkan diri di daerah tempat kelahirannya dulu.

Gadis itu, kapten kapal ini, memandangnya dengan mata coklatnya. Nikolai merasakan punggungnya tegak sejenak. Inej Ghafa dan kemampuannya membuat orang menaruh hormat padanya hanya dengan menatap matanya mengingatkannya pada komandannya di Ravka.

“Urusan apa, Nikolai?” iris coklat itu menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sapaan dalam bahasa Kerch—bahasa perdagangan—yang biasa didengarnya di Barrel kini melekat lagi di lidah gadis itu.

“Mari bicara dengan bahasa kita saja, Ghafa”, Nikolai membalas dalam bahasa Ravka. Nikolai tidak terlalu menguasai bahasa Kerch, dan ia harus berdiskusi secara mendalam dengan Ghafa. Gadis itu tertawa,

“Bahasa- _mu_ , barangkali. Tapi baiklah, ada urusan apa?” Gadis itu bertanya, dan Nikolai berusaha mengabaikan nada tajam di awal percakapannya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu tentang diskriminasi terhadap kaum Sulli di Ravka. Tapi, itu harus menunggu.

“Aku memerlukan bantuanmu untuk mengirimkan parsel ke Ravka. Parsel berupa daging segar untuk Zoya di Istana Kecil.”

Inej menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mempertimbangkan tawaran Nikolai sejenak. Nikolai menatapnya tenang, tangannya memainkan cangkir berisi kopi yang tadi disajikan oleh anak buah Inej. Kopi ini rasanya enak, barangkali dari Koloni Pulau Selatan. Ia harus menambahkan impor kopi dari Koloni itu, tapi itu bisa diurus nanti. 

Sekarang, ia punya pertunjukan pribadi untuk digelar di depan Inej Ghafa. Melakukannya tidak mudah, sebab ia harus mencari sebilah belati yang betul-betul mirip dengan milik gadis itu, karena mustahil mengambilnya dari tangan Inej. Ia mengeluarkan belati itu dari sakunya, menaruhnya di hadapan Inej. 

“Lakukanlah, untuk Sankta Alina.”  

Ia benar-benar harus minta maaf pada Alina.

***

_Zoya,_

_Urusan pengiriman sudah kuselesaikan. Akan ada kurir khusus yang mengantar kiriman kita, jadi tolong nantikan kiriman itu di garis pantai utara Ravka. Aku harap, persediaan daging kita mampu bertahan hingga musim dingin berakhir. Sebab, aku mendengar dari_ _Enke Jandersdat bahwa pengiriman akan terhambat saat musim semi._

_Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Enke Jandersdat, juga rasa terima kasihku. Kalau bisa, bujuklah ia agar berkunjung ke sini. Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol?_

 Nikolai baru saja hendak menyegel surat itu, ketika ia merasakan tikaman belati di meja tulisnya. Inej Ghafa, sang siluman, mewujud di kamarnya di _mansion_ Van Eck, sepertinya telah menyadari triknya.

“Lain kali, jangan mencuri dari pencuri, _Moi Tsar_ ”, Inej menarik surat itu dari tangan Nikolai yang terpaku, menyegelnya, lalu menghilang. Meninggalkan belati Nikolai tertancap di mejanya.  

Baiklah, barangkali, permintaan maaf pertamanya adalah kepada Inej Ghafa.

***

4 . Surat dari Enke Jandersdat untuk Komandan Zoya Nazyalensky:

_Senang sekali aku bisa menyuratimu lagi, Zoya._

_Mengenai tawaranmu untuk berkunjung, sebenarnya aku masih harus mengurus beberapa hal di sini, kerusakan pipa air di dalam rumah, misalnya. Tapi, pekerjaan ini sudah bisa kutangani, jadi aku akan berkunjung._

_Tapi masalahnya, temanku, yang selama ini bersamaku, akan ikut serta berkunjung. Ia sangat terkesan dengan keramahan Ravka, dan kuharap kau tak keberatan aku mengajaknya turut serta._

***

Zoya menggelengkan kepalanya, Nina Zenik, seperti dugaanya, terkadang memang sedikit tidak waras. Ia paham betul keadaan ini: Nina berhasil menyelundupkan para pengungsi Grisha—baik yang dalam keadaan kurang sehat, maupun mereka yang dalam keadaan sehat dan telah diselundupkan Ghafa ke Ravka—namun Jarl Brum mengetahui kegiatannya.

Jadi, gadis ini membunuh Jarl Brum.

Dan berniat membawa anak perempuannya, Hanne Brum ke Ravka.

Zoya membuka sebotol _kvas_ , dan menenggaknya langsung dari botolnya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi Nina Zenik dalam keadaan sadar.

***

5 . Surat Terakhir Komandan Nazyalensky, sebelum Raja Nikolai kembali ke Ravka:

_Moi Tsar,_

_Terima kasih atas bantuanmu untuk pengiriman daging segar itu. Sudah tiba dengan selamat di Istana Kecil, dan Genya amat senang. Aku juga senang, tidak sabar untuk memasaknya._

_Enke Jandersdat akan datang berkujung beserta temannya. Aku sudah mempersiapkan kedatangan mereka dengan senang hati. Aku harap, kau sudah berada di Ravka saat mereka datang, sebab aku tidak akan bisa menyambut mereka sendiri._

_Lagipula, pesta yang diselenggarakan Genya akan berlangsung sebentar lagi. Kuwei sudah menyiapkan kembang apinya. Kau tentu tidak mau melewatkannya, Moi Tsar._

***

_Zoya,_

_Aku akan berada di sana dalam waktu dua hari. Suruh Enke Jandersdat, Genya, dan Kuwei menunggu kedatanganku. Aku ingin melakukan pesta paling meriah seperti yang pernah kita adakan dulu._

_Barangkali, sekarang aku perlu Ratu baru,_

_~~Kau, misalnya.~~ _

Nikolai mencoret baris terakhir suratnya, merobeknya, melemparkannya ke perapian. Pernikahannya dengan Ehri memang hanya pernikahan politik, tapi bukan berarti ia ingin mengagalkannya. Cukup ada satu Anak Haram Lantsov. Ia mengambil perkamen baru, dan menulis,

_Aku akan pulang, tunggulah Zoya._

***

 


End file.
